Season 2: One and two shots - Transformers Prime
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Spoilers for the final episode of season 2. They are leaving...now where do they turn? A series of one and two shots from the end of season 2 the first story in the series is called DISJOINTED. Many pairings in the future and Ratings will go up as the one shots are posted.
1. Disjointed: Chapter 1

**Disjointed:**

**Chapter one: We run.**

_**MAJOR TRANSFORMERS PRIME SEASON 2 ENDING SPOILERS.** If you do not know what happened or are not caught up and do not wish to know PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! If you are caught up and would like to read this please by all means do, and REVIEW! I'll be working on Darkest Days and Consort more in the coming days and getting updates to both up hopefully soon, but this was flowing, and I had to let it come to me. Something I wrote on Friday night to get the ITCH out, I'm still very upset about the last episode to season two. I'm so scared of it. …And I can't bring myself to watch it again._

_This will have more depending on Reviews I suppose…. Depends on what you all want out of this. Mostly it's Ratchet I'm concerned with. Defusing him is a priority._

**SEASON 2 - DARKEST HOUR SPOILERS START NOW :D**

* * *

The Autobot Medic's focus shifted slightly as he shook his helm. "We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet's disbelief echoed throughout the room.

Optimus didn't have time for pleasantries. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael; you will depart first."

Rafael shook slightly. "You're splitting us up?" Optimus could hear the tremble in the youngest voice; Rafael had been emotionally tested today, and it was almost too much for their youngest charge to bear.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked leaning down over the rail. He didn't take his eyes off the Prime.

""All for one and one for all?" Miko asked trying to hold back the emotion, the fear, that was creeping in as the base rocked around them. She was attempting levity; hopefulness.

"We must disperse to avoid capture." Optimus stated calmly; his heir of command not once wavering. He had to break his optics with the humans to keep his composure. "Until we can regroup and launch a counter attack. Survival is our only priority now." His voice droned solemnly.

Ratchet's spark fluttered and he lowered his optics to the ground. Turning he activated the ground bridge and nodded to Bumblebee who transformed opening his door. Rafael entered and buckled up. "I'm scared." He admitted, and the blips and beeps his guardian sounded to him that the yellow muscle car felt no better. Bumblebee pulled the seatbelt tightly and drove headlong into the bridge.

"We haven't much time." Optimus stated as the next bridge was opened. Miko climbed into Bulkhead's passenger side; unusually quiet as her guardian tightened the seatbelt around her body comfortingly and tore into the bridge without a word.

Miko stifled her sobs as she watched Jack and Arcee fade into nothingness behind her; as she and Bulkhead were dumped outside Kansas City Missouri.

Once these they were safely away Ratchet reactivated the bridge again. This time for Chicago Illinois; turning he waited as Arcee sped through with Jack.

Smokescreen waited as the bridge was reset. "This is all my fault." He uttered to himself below a whisper. He felt guilt that Megatron had stolen their bases location through the cortical patch, but there was no time for guilt now. Turning the elite guard soldier saluted Optimus before speeding off.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow." Optimus stood stoic waiting for Ratchet to take his leave. He didn't make optic contact, looking at the medic would break his composure.

Ratchet approached the gateway and sighed. He turned back his optics pleading. "I never…. imagined it would end like this." He murmured dejectedly before walking through the bridge.

Coming out on the other side Ratchet looked around. He wasn't sure of his exact location but he had hoped he'd put himself somewhere close to the coordinates that Wheeljack had slipped him.

He hoped the wrecker was all right; they hadn't spoken in months. Now, the wrecker was trying to buy them all time to get out, he just hoped Optimus would be able to get out as well. He looked back as the bridge closed down; stranding him here.

Turning Ratchet pulled a scanner from his side compartment, shaking his helm he tried to get decent enough readings. "It's got to be here somewhere." He murmured stepping up to the rock face of the wall he ran his hand along it. "Where is it?" He shook his helm. He was racked with emotions and this search seemed all but futile until he found the hidden switch. The rock face gave way, and he entered the tiny base of operations for the wrecker. Sealing the door Ratchet collapsed inside and put a hand to his chest. "Primus why?" He sealed his optics for only a moment; brought out of his reverie by this small stronghold coming to life.

The motion sensors pinged and the lights began to flicker on around him. "Well done Wheeljack." He said calmly as he pushed up to stand. Ratchet shuffled over to a primitive communications console. "Lets see what we can make of you shall we?" Ratchet placed his hands on the keyboard; typing on the rudimentary keys. "Wheeljack?" Ratchet activated the communications relay. "Wheeljack do you read? This is Ratchet broadcasting from Wreck central." Static was the medic's only response.

"Perhaps I can boost the signal feed." He told himself softly and knelt down to begin his work. He began pulling a few major wire clusters and smiled. "Huh it appears he took my advice about the grounding issues." He sighed and settled down to work, talking himself through it, because he couldn't handle the impending silence he felt right now.

The silence that seemed would never leave him now.

* * *

Four days; Ratchet had been hunkered down in Wheeljack's base for four days. His recharge had been off and on but never restful. Finally he'd succumbed to the void that was recharge, finally he was getting rest; but the cost was high.

Wheeljack Shifted the Prime in his arms. "Gotcha...the Doc should be inside; at least I hope he is if he's still mad at me we're both in trouble." He said calmly lifting the body up slightly. "And I'll come back for you." He said to the body of the seeker on the floor of his ship; the deceased seeker didn't move.

He'd found Prime, pinned in some rubble, and the Decepticon seeker's body some ways away. Though Wheeljack had reservations about bringing Dreadwing's dead body back with him, he knew Prime might need the parts, and so would he.

Wheeljack half drug the Prime down the Jackhammer's loading ramp to the entrance to his home; he had to get them inside. Wheeljack pressed the door code and it opened. Before him his communications console had been completely rewired. "The Doc's here boss…easy." He said to the unconscious mech as he half dragged him into the main hallway. "RATCHET!" Wheeljack called out.

A shuffling from the side room as the ambulance appeared just out of Recharge. "By Primus." Ratchet muttered and ran forward helping the wrecker support the Prime's leg. "Where's his arm?"

"Didn't have time to grab it." Wheeljack shook his helm. "I had to get him out of there and that limb was pinned, so I …I cut it off to get him out." Wheeljack grunted as the two of them pulled the Prime farther in his legs dragging behind.

Ratchet nodded. "A necessary sacrifice." He frowned. "I just wish we had parts for him."

"I may be able to help with that." Wheeljack grit out as he helped Ratchet lay the prime out on the Large berth in the middle of the command room. "Easy there Boss." Wheeljack grabbed his lopped over arm and lifted it to his torso slowly.

"You said you might be able to assist with parts?" Ratchet inquired. "How is that?"

"Yeah; I found Dreadwing's body he was killed dumped off the ship…lots of impact damage but I'm pretty sure you can sort out some things from him. " Wheeljack stated.

"He gave us the Forge of Solus Prime." Ratchet sighed. "He was killed for treason most likely." He shifted. "Where is the seeker's body now?"

"Still outside." Wheeljack motioned to the door. "Want to help me haul him in? He's bulkier than Prime is…"

"Of course." Ratchet said softly. "Wheeljack…" Ratchet paused and tried to think of something relevant to say, "It's good to see you alive." His voice was on the cusp of a whisper. "I regret what was said between us I didn't mean to be so hard on you."

Wheeljack nodded "I'm happy to see you too Doc." He let it slide, and it felt good to do so, he couldn't imagine that Ratchet felt so horrible, but it was evident he did.

As Wheeljack stood Ratchet noted the deep gash in his torso armor. "Is your chamber?" Ratchet touched the Lancia's chest.

"No it didn't pierce." He smirked. "I'm just lucky like that." He smiled.

"Lucky indeed." Ratchet nodded. "Once we bring Dreadwing in I'll weld you shut." He stated softly. "The mesh will hurt for a time, but you should be fine…clean pierce like this."

"Thanks Doc you always know how to make a mech feel …alive." Wheeljack nudged him. "Come on lets get the seeker's body before it gets too dark." He ushered the Medic to the door. "And doc?"

"Yes Wheeljack?" Ratchet looked up.

"Thanks for remembering where to park." He smiled and turned exiting the cavern.

Ratchet stalled a moment looking back at Optimus sadly. "I never forgot these coordinates and the passcode, but never in my life did I ever feel I might have to use them." Ratchet turned forward pressing to follow the mercenary.

"I understand Ratch, it's fine." Wheeljack smiled as he keyed open the door moving outside; Ratchet followed him into the evening. "Energon?"

"I'm rationing your supply…I was trying to make it last."

"I have plenty …and more in the ship." He stated motioning a hand to the critically damaged shuttle. "We need to get ourselves back on our feet."

"I think Prime was right." Ratchet said hoarsely. "We need to survive right now…" He shook his helm. "Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock that would have restored the planet." He looked to one side as the mercenary turned to him. "He did it to save earth, though I fear he merely postponed the inevitable here, and doomed our planet." He looked up at the foreign stars of earth and shook his helm.

"Were you there?" Wheeljack stepped forward. "When the lock was destroyed? You don't leave home often."

"No I was not, but I fear that a lesser of two evils could have been chosen." Ratchet murmured numbly.

"You don't mean that." Wheeljack uttered coming to stop behind his ship's ramp.

"Don't I though?" Ratchet scoffed looking up to meet Wheeljack's gaze. "Without the planet no more Cybertronians will exit the core." He stated, "We're an endangered species."

"Look I know you're upset." Wheeljack walked forward pulling the Medic into his arms with a sigh. "We need to get the body inside before it's dark, and we need to hide my ship." He frowned down at the medic's saddened optics. "We'll worry about the rest later alright?"

Ratchet nodded and put his forehelm against the wrecker's shoulder for a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry I just…"

"You're still in shock." Wheeljack nodded releasing him back slightly to look him in the optics. "We'll be alright."

"What about the others?"

Wheeljack nodded. "They're dispersed aren't they?" Ratchet could only confirm with a nod. "We'll get ourselves situated first, then we'll look for the rest of our side." He smiled. "Come on…this con is a heavy aft, and I've got a hole in my chest so come help me already."

Ratchet had to smile, Wheeljack could always defuse him like this; no matter how badly he wanted to Strangle him sometimes.

* * *

She sobbed into her knees that were brought up to her chest. "Miko?" Bulkhead murmured to her softly.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up and wiping her nose with her sleeve sniffling.

"Look, I know it seems bad right now, but things will be fine. I need you to reach under your seat and pull out my data-pad." Bulkhead pulled off to the side of the road.

Miko sniffled and leaned forward letting her legs fall as she leaned down more to reach below the seat to pull out the device. "It's way bigger than an ipad that's for sure." She said sniffling again.

"Ok there's a button on the left can you click it. Power on the pad?"

Miko found the button on the right and turned the device over in her hands. She pressed the button and the device fluttered to life. "Got it."

"Okay now there's a button at the top …looks like a pentagon can you touch that with your finger?" Bulkhead's voice was quiet as he requested of her.

Miko nodded as she pressed the orange glowing button that opened a new window. "Oh …internet." She smiled. "Looks like we found some signal finally."

"Yes Internet, look up an image of a man, who could be related to you." Bulkhead said softly. "Asian…something…I need to see the image…I need to be able to copy the image."

"Why?" Miko asked as she entered 'Asian Men' into an image search engine.

"Because Miko you're too young to be out here on your own and you need food and shelter. I need to be able to provide those things for you, and can; I have some human currency on me. However you won't be able to get a hotel room like I can."

Miko nodded. "So you'll look like the person I pick?"

"Yes." Bulkhead explained. "It's very similar to how Arcee can make a driver for herself."

"Oh a hologram; she told me about it." Miko nodded. "Will I be able to touch you?" She asked. "Hug you?"

"I sure hope so." Bulkhead said softly. "Just find me something…anything so I can take you into a diner and get you something to eat, and get you to a proper bed."

Miko smiled. "I think I have something." She smiled and turned the data-pad to the dash.

"Give me ten minutes." Bulkhead said. "I need to work some graphical magic."

* * *

Jack turned his head and sighed. "I can't get through." He shut his phone and sighed. "It's giving me a busy signal."

"I suspect that they've killed cellular communications around the Nevada." She said softly. "There's signal here but it may not be reaching there." Arcee tried to be optimistic. "Perhaps we just need to bunker down we'll hear something soon." She suggested.

"Okay." Jack sighed. "We need to make contact with someone. It's been four days Arcee." Jack turned around to their little campsite in the woods and sat down on a log.

Arcee gave a long slow nod and came to sit on the ground near him. "I know this is tough, but we have to carry on as best we can." She looked up. "I attempt to contact agent fowler every 8 hours as instructed. I'm sure everything's fine. He evacuated the town I'm sure your mother is safe." She stated. "However we must also face the fact that he may not have survived the assault after the evacuation." She frowned, "Though I hope he did. This was always just a contingency plan Jack." Arcee sighed as Jack's gaze pierced her. "However I don't like it any more than you do." She smiled at him and fished in a compartment on her arm. "Pop-tart?" She asked and offered him the small box.

"Thanks." He said taking the small box as he scooted closer to her. Laying against Arcee he shook his helm and pulled one packet out of the box. "I hope Miko and Rafael are okay."

"They left first …they are fine." She nodded. "We just have to have faith."

Jack looked up at her. "You've never been so Optimistic before."

"Perhaps Prime is rubbing off on me." She said calmly and put her arm around him as best she could. "I heard Wheeljack say once he use to hole up in the rocky mountains somewhere."

"That's a big area to search Arcee." Jack shook his head. "I hate to be the pessimist here but we're lost, and alone."

"Not if you have the right scanner." She said and opened her forearm compartment showing him the scanner she held. "We'll search for energon and maybe we'll find Wheeljack's hideout in the process…I have a feeling Ratchet's there." She said warmly.

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked finally opening his pop-tart.

"Because…he and Wheeljack are close. Wheeljack would have given Ratchet that location." She nodded. "It's our best lead."

"Fine, we'll head out in the morning." He looked up. "It's already getting dark." He looked up and shook his head, they were lost, and nothing was getting rid of the sickening feeling in his heart.

* * *

Reviews will decide weather or not this series of one to two shots will continue based on POST season 2 writing. Thanks for reading and spending time with me tonight :D


	2. Disjointed: Chapter 2

Disjointed

Chapter 2: Where we are

The reviews have been crazy good! Thanks everyone! I'm really starting to like where this is heading, this will not be LONG by any means as more possible outcomes will be posted to this STORY as well.

Please note I write these robots as if they have no gender. Their gender is merely personified, I.E. like when a man turns to his car and says "Isn't she a beauty?" It's not because his car is a girl, it's because that's how he SEES it. I write them how we SEE them but they in his instance have no gender as their race comes from the core of cybertron.

* * *

June sat worried on the little cot in the small room she'd been given at the military base. "No one is to enter sir." A man said outside.

"I gave that order soldier now move." Bill.

June stood as the door opened and William Fowler stepped inside. "Any word?" She asked.

"No." He stated softly. "I'm sorry." Stepping in further he let the door seal behind himself. "We have a few minutes so I guess I'll let you know about the state of things." He sighed. "The base is destroyed. Completely leveled." He shook his head. "We don't know where the Autobots or children are or if any survived. If any are in the rubble we just don't know. We can't get close enough to sweep." He put a hand over his eyes as he tried to keep himself composed but it was hard. "We're doing all we can to get close but the cons air support is driving us off, luckily they haven't killed anyone else."

"No." June's voice quivered and she looked down to her feet.

"Jack is alive." He said to her with an honest conviction. "I promise you that. Prime would have gotten those children out of there. You and I both know that."

"But what if he's not?" Her voice cracked. "I lost his father…if I loose him too I'll…" She sobbed softly not wishing to reign anything in.

Fowler stepped forward and took her into his arms. His hand rested against the back of her head as he lowered her head to his shoulder. "Look, I know this is incredibly hard on you." He frowned. "We'll find them …alive and well." Pulling back slightly he lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes. "You'll see." He smiled.

"Bill?" She asked softly as she wiped a tear away.

"Yeah?" He lowered his hand looking down at her with a smile. His hand cradled her face for a moment and he thumbed a stray tear away.

June was about to speak when the door creaked back open.

"Agent Fowler?" A soldier entered into the room. "There's a Yellow Muscle car doing 80 down the freeway. Local PD said there's a kid at the wheel. Looks like it's headed here …the PD are all over it."

"Rafael." June looked up with a shocked expression.

"Come on." William turned to her and took her hand leading her out of the room. "Let that car into the base as soon as it gets here. Tell the local Po-po to back off …it's one of ours."

"But sir."

"I SAID DO IT!" Fowler shouted as he led June to the main door of the building out into the parking area.

The gates opened just as Bumblebee pulled into the base and stalled slightly. "This way!" Fowler pointed to a far hanger. "Get that car inside and get it out of sight!" He called and was running, with June close behind, to get to the car.

Pulling into the hanger the car stopped and the men began to pull the doors closed. June ran to the driver door and it opened on it's own.

Rafael lay in the driver seat wrapped in a blanket asleep. There was a bottle of Gatorade in the cup holder and a few stray fast food wrappers in the passenger seat. "Rafael?" June smiled down at him and reached in lifting him up. "He's okay." She nodded to Fowler who came forward.

"Mrs. Darby?" Rafael blinked. "Bee?"

The car beeped from behind as the boy yawned. "We didn't know where else to go." Rafael said quietly. "I knew this is where Fowler came for his reviews so we came here."

"It's okay kid…we'll get you a bath and a hot meal…get you cleaned up okay?" Fowler smiled. "I have a few questions."

"Kay." He murmured as June lowered him to his feet. "I don't want to leave bee." He said softly.

"And Bumblebee will be right here." June smiled. "Come on." She held out her hand and Rafael nodded. "Agent fowler can you get the trash out of the front seat so he can stretch?"

"Course kid." Fowler nodded turned to the car. "But hurry back you have to translate for speed demon here." Fowler sighed and reached in grabbing the drink and then moved to grab all the food wrappers. "I bet this stuff isn't fun clogged in your joints huh?"

Bumblebee let out a low whine. "Now that I understood." Fowler smiled. "I hope you have some answers pal, because right now, at this juncture we need them."

Agent Fowler didn't see the soldiers coming into the hanger, but it caused him to look up and blink. "I think we've got a problem little bug." He said softly holding the armful of trash from the muscle car's interior.

* * *

Ratchet sighed. "I've done all I can." He said shifting back from the table. "I've attached one of Dreadwing's arms to his systems, though I can't say if it will take or not." He frowned. "He's no seeker, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"You did what you could." Wheeljack smiled as he rubbed the fresh mesh on his torso. "That in and of it self is amazing."

Ratchet reached across Prime and batted at Wheeljack's hand. "I just fixed that stop fussing at it." He muttered.

"Yes sir." Wheeljack nodded lowering his hand. "How long before he wakes?" he didn't know what else to talk about.

"I'm uncertain." He sighed. "He took blows to every major system, and he's got helm trauma the likes I haven't seen since the attack from Devastator in Stanix." He shook his helm. "A day…maybe two." He shrugged. "I cannot be for certain, not at this juncture."

Wheeljack nodded. "Well if he's going to be counting petro rabbits; why don't you come sit out and look at the stars with me?"

"Do you do this often?" Ratchet asked lifting up a large rag to wipe his hands on. "Look at the sky?" His question was so soft.

"Yeah when it's very late…it's almost two in the morning." He smiles "Not a lot of human activity out here that late." He motioned the doctor along and grabbed a few cubes from a crate and headed to the door. "C'mon Doc lets go star gaze."

"You stargazing?" Ratchet scoffed. "Really." He rolled his optics.

"Really." Wheeljack said honestly as he exited to the outside.

Ratchet gave Prime one last longing look setting the monitor to alert him should the Prime regain consciousness. Once this was done, the medic made his way outside following the mercenary. This had to be some trick, Ratchet considered, Wheeljack was all action and this made no sense. How could a mech like that just slow down?

Wheeljack sat on a large rock sipping some high grade ten feet from the entrance to his domain. "It's nice and clear out here." He looked up. "No air traffic." He frowned. "Must be because of the cons."

Ratchet nodded and sat beside him. "I suspect so." He looked down as Wheeljack offered him the small cube. "Thank you." He said quietly. "For everything…not just the energon."

"Not an issue doc." Wheeljack kept his optics on the sky. "When I was bringing Prime here I was hoping this is where you would have come." He looked at Ratchet now. "There's a lot on that mind of yours."

"I'm so concerned with what's going to happen to us all." Ratchet admitted with a sigh taking a drink of high grade. "We're the last of our kind Wheeljack."

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet before pitching his optics back to the stars. "Wasn't there an old myth?" He wiggled his helm back and forth slightly as he tried to remember. "Something about Solus Prime and Nexus Prime?"

"Making offspring?" Ratchet blinked. "That didn't come from the core." He nodded. "Yes I've heard that, there was also tell that another of the thirteen had offspring, a youngling made of his own parts and code." He shook his helm. "I don't see any truth to either story. If we were made to make more of our kind with each other…we would have no use for a core. You would also have to consider it would have happened by now. "

"Unicron is at the center of this planet. You, as I hear from Bulkhead, didn't seem to see any truth in him either."

Ratchet froze. "That is true." He stated softly and took another drink. "I mean our species isn't like the humans…where it …takes two to tango or however Miko seems to state it."

"But could it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I am uncertain. I would not condone such an experiment. Do our people know what Love is?" Ratchet asked shifting himself back. "The kind the humans have?"

"Dunno I love the Jackhammer…she's mine." He smiled. "What about the humans could not parallel us?"

"I…" Ratchet grumbled. "I don't like this conversation at all."

"Oh come on Doc…it's all theoretical." Wheeljack smiled. "Kissing." He nodded. "That looks …fun. I could see how that could be enjoyable."

"Putting mouth components together? Touching glossas?" Ratchet shook his helm. "I don't see how that is fun nor enjoyable. It seems superfluous considering it's not needed for humans to procreate."

"You haven't done it have you?" Wheeljack turned to him. "Haven't tried it."

"Of course not." Ratchet frowned. "Whom would I try it with?"

Wheeljack took a sip of his drink before looking down. He avoided the last question. "Than you don't know do you?"

Ratchet scoffed. "This conversation is ridiculous." He repeated as he took another drink of his energon.

Wheeljack shrugged and rubbed is chest. Ratchet lowered his cube setting it beside him to turn. "Don't rub it." Ratchet reached forward; Wheeljack turned, grasping his wrist joint and pulled him dreadfully close, pressing his lips to the medic's.

Ratchet struggled back against the hold, but Wheeljack pulled him closer as the medic's protests began to ebb away. Soon the medic returned the kiss. After a few tense moments Wheeljack pulled away. "Wasn't so bad." He said his thumb trailed over the medic's lip.

"I …I suppose not." He shook his helm. "It was a worthy experiment." Ratchet said standing his voice very terse. He looked around as if he didn't know what to do with himself, as if he was agitated and angry.

"Yeah." Wheeljack smiled and stood as well. "Lets head in." He sighed. "I could use some recharge." He thought the change of subject make

"Yes I could as well." Ratchet shook his helm.

As they entered the small domicile they sealed the doorway. Wheeljack set his security system, and turned to check on Prime who was still deep in stasis. Ratchet sat down on the ground near the table where Prime lay. "What are you doing?" Wheeljack asked.

"Getting some Recharge I'm sure you'll want your berth." He extended his legs in front of him.

Wheeljack walked to his side and reached down. "Come on Doc there's plenty of room in my berth for the both of us." He said. "No tricks just straight defrag."

Ratchet considered his hand a moment. "Fine." Ratchet took the hand and was helped to standing by the Wrecker. The two moved into the next room letting the door closed behind themselves.

"I think it's possible." Wheeljack stated.

"You think what's possible?" Ratchet walked around to the opposite side of the berth.

"That our race can procreate without our planet." Wheeljack stated with a shifting shrug.

"You just keep believing that than." Ratchet shook his helm as he turned to sit on the edge of the berth. "It's lunacy."

Wheeljack laid back and put a hand on the medic's back. "Lay down…defrag we'll discuss the logistics of it later." He uttered softly and shuttered his optics. He smirked. "Lunacy." He seemed amused by that.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he rolled his body back. Taking in a deep vent he shuttered his systems down in an attempt at some decent recharge and defrag. He was grateful that Wheeljack was here, Prime was here and alive, and mostly that they would live.

Suddenly Ratchet sat up. "Primus..."

"What is it Doc?" Wheeljack opened his optics but didn't get up.

"Arachnid was in the base...in stasis..." He looked blankly back.

"I didn't see anyone else or anything...but that rubble was deep." Wheeljack murmured sealing his optics. "If she awoke and escaped she could be anywhere."

Ratchet nodded. "That's precisely what I'm afraid of." He turned to Wheeljack who appeared to be going into recharge.

"Recharge doc." Wheeljack turned over and faced the wall. "We'll get all our ducks in a row tomorrow."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Human vernacular...ridiculous."

* * *

Miko took another bite of her pancake and reached forward taking a sip from the straw. "Root beer…with a pancake?" Bulkhead's hologram blinked. He was a mix of cultures, but he looked as though he could pass for one of Miko's relatives.

"Anything else honey?" The waitress asked softly as she set the bill down next to Bulkhead.

Miko swallowed and shook her head. "No thanks." She smiled up. "I'm good."

"Kay you ready to hit the road again?" Bulkhead asked as the waitress moved away to another table.

"I guess…where we headed?" Miko asked.

"Not sure, though I have an idea." He rubbed his chin checking the data-pad again. "There's a Wal-Mart just up the road, we'll stop there and get you a pillow and blanket. Some snacks. You could use a coat too." He stated though it was apparent he was thinking very hard as he looked at the pad's screen.

Miko yawned. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"I can go days without it Miko." He nodded. "I will once we get where we're going, but I should be able to drive you most of the way with little to no stops that aren't for you."

"What about energon?" She asked.

"We all have a reserve tank." He smiled. "My systems are siphoning off the reserve tank." He smiled and pointed outside. "I'm fine."

"You'd tell me if you weren't right?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead rolled his eyes. "Of course I would." He said softly. "I care about you I'll tell you if I need something." He reached down and looked at the bill, he nodded and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill setting it in the black envelope and set it down on the table. "Come on we need to get to the store and get out of here." He scooted out of the booth as she came to his side.

Miko nodded taking one last sip of her soda before sliding out of the booth and running up to Bulkhead's hologram to grab his hip. "Thanks Bulk." She smiled as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"No problem." He said smoothly and opened the door with his arm holding the data-pad as they moved outside to his waiting form. "Miko?"

The girl looked up from her side of his body and blinked. "Yeah Bulk?"

"You know how much I care for you right?" He asked seriously as his doors opened slowly.

Getting in and pulling her door closed she nodded. "Of course I do." She stated.

"Good, and don't you ever forget it." As soon as bulkhead's doors were shut the hologram vanished and the data-pad fell to the driver seat.

Miko smiled and leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on the dashboard. "Never." She nodded. "You're my best friend."

"That's my girl." Bulkhead's voice was light, and even if she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. Suddenly Bulkhead's engine rolled over and they were rolling out to their next stop.


End file.
